


Memories

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Gordon and Penelope have returned to Tracy Island after their honeymoon away, and they've brought back their wedding video. As the whole family sit down and watch it, they reflect on 2060, and how it blossomed new relationships amongst certain individuals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2063, since I doubt everything can happen in one year :3

2063  
The 24 and 25 year old newlyweds had just returned from their honeymoon, and every Tracy, old and new, as well as very close friends, had gathered around the circular sofa arrangement to watch a freshly made video of the couple’s wedding. Alan was sat with Kayo, Virgil was sat alongside his biggest brother, Grandma Tracy and Parker were sat together talking about how beautiful the wedding video was, John was sat with his newest friend Ridey and his long-time friend Brains, and Gordon was cuddled up with his new wife, Lady Penelope.

The wedding video played, and everyone was thrilled. The day had been filled with happy memories, and everyone realised just how important 2060 really was as a year. For the Tracy’s, it was a year of new relationships, ones which grew and blossomed into such grace and beauty it made everyone’s hearts soar with pride.

2060 was the year for Lady Penelope and Gordon. After countless innocent flirts between the pair, Virgil and Scott had encouraged their almost youngest sibling to ask his romantic interest on a date. Something simple, but memorable. The decided plan was to take Penelope on a dinner date at a hillside restaurant that overlooked a twinkling seafront town below. He’d dressed in his finest – a soft yellow dress shirt and a black suit on top. There was no sign of his usual dress sense in sight ...unless of course you looked at his underwear, but he highly doubted anyone besides himself would see that. Penelope, however, was positively radiant. She wore a silky dress, coloured in block half black-half white, all complete with her hair done up in a bun and a pair of snappy black heels. Penelope was a lady after all – what did you expect?  
The date had been a complete success, and many extravagant dates followed, right up until Gordon had popped the question during a visit to that same restaurant a couple of years after. 

However, 2060 had also been a massively successful year for Alan and Kayo too. Every single person, and robot, on that island during the summer days of 2060 could see the massive crush Alan had on his occasional co-pilot, and yet only John had been the one to give his youngest sibling advice on what to do. Sure, John was certainly no Love Guru, but his strong and close friendship with Kayo meant he knew what he could tell Alan to win Kayo’s heart over. It was no easy feat for Alan, due to his confidence’s disappearing act whenever Kayo was in the vicinity, but eventually the 17 year old gained enough courage to ask the 20 year old out. And since those days, well, Scott never realised that the bedrooms weren’t as soundproof as he’d hoped.

But the person whose life didn’t take a new turn was John’s. While he did indeed make a new friend, John never openly admitted to any change. For him, the weekly visits from O’Bannon from Global One actually became enjoyable for the spaceman, because it was a familiar face, but one he didn’t see every day. However, it wasn’t until a couple years later, roughly around the same time Gordon asked Penelope to marry him, that John began to feel a feeling other than friendship for his friend. A romantic…longing, and John’s brothers were all too happy to help him understand what was expected of this alien concept of dating and lovers. A gentle urge to invite his new crush out for coffee when they were Earth side quickly had been organised, but both astronauts had much preferred each other’s company, and John didn’t feel confident enough to say anything. He was working on it, though.


End file.
